nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Astrogamer/Road to E3: Part 4 - Rumors and Final Predictions
For the final entry in this series for this E3, we'll wrap up by talking about information that has come out about the presentation, rumors and my predictions for what we might see this year at E3 from Nintendo Rumors Mario + Rabbids The biggest rumor so far is the rumor that Ubisoft is developing a tactics game featuring Mario and the Rabbids. The player has control of 8 characters; Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi and 4 Rabbid counterparts and the group progresses through stages in a similar world structure to a typical Mario game. Some details came out about the gameplay with something about the first boss being a Rabbid dressed like DK. It eas originally rumored by Laura Kate Dale along with his Switch lineup leak, but the big detail leak came out in the past couple weeks with NintendoWorldReport leaking some documents that firm up this leak. There have also been pictures of 4 Rabbid amiibo that have come out. I feel there's way too much information about this game for it to be fake so, I suspect the game to be real and be revealed at Ubisoft's press conference with Nintendo showing another trailer during the Spotlight and showing the game off multiple times during Treehouse Live with the amiibo revealed. Metroid There have been rumors going around from various insiders that Nintendo is making a new Metroid 2D platformer outsourced to a British studio. The platform isn't clear but, it has been suggested that Climax Studios is developing a version (with some suggesting they are making a 3DS version. Aside from that there isn't too much info. The odd specificity of the studio makes this rumor believable as well as the various sources reporting it. It might just be one of those fake rumors that just extends by hearsay but, the insiders seem sure it exists. However, I don't think this game will be at E3. It feels like it would be one of those games that gets announced later. Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga DX This title was leaked by a 3DS hacker who noticed this game ID in the eShop data. Since it's from the server data similar to Twilight Princess HD, the game is probably real. Monster Hunter A rumor has been going around that the Monster Hunter series is leaving Nintendo platforms with a Westernized new entry that simplifies the current systems. The rumor was later followed up with more information that after the success of the Switch, Capcom kind of panicked and is working on a separate line akin to the portable series they had before the series moved to the 3DS with the Monster Hunter XX port being a stop gap title. Then, recently a trademark for Monster Hunter: World was claimed by Capcom. Honestly, this rumor felt more like a console warrior dream than what's actually happening. Some details might line up with reality but, the initial suggested that Sony made a deal to keep it off Nintendo platforms specifically and then go and lets it be westernized which is not only petty but also counterproductive as the only reason you'd pay to keep it for Japan since brands like Dragon's Dogma exist that can work similarly. The panicking part also seems fishy as Monster Hunter XX's port seems already pretty solid and not something that can be made in 3 months. The Monster Hunter: World trademark could turn out to be a PS4/Xbox One Monster Hunter but, I'd assume it would be to tie into the upcoming movie and not because so shady background deal with Capcom probably putting as much effort in a traditional for the Switch. The E3 Setup rumor In the past couple days, E3 has been setting up the showfloor and one rumor on 4chan apparently saw Nintendo setting up their booth, saying he saw Nintendo set up the Super Mario Odyssey booth with 20 monitors and the area arranged like New Donk City. He also saw booths for other Nintendo games appearing at E3 including, an ARMS booth, a Splatoon 2 booth, a Pokken booth, a Pokemon Ultra Sun and ultra Moon booth, a Pilotwings+Wave Race game, and Tokyo Mirage Sessions port. Soon later, someone at E3 took pictures of Nintendo's booth being setup with a New Donk City theme This rumor seems to try and imitate the Nintendo Switch Presentation leak to be more believable. There's just one big flaw; this rumor came before pictures of Nintendo's E3 booth being setup and these pictures were showing the New Donk City booth being very incomplete meaning there's no way he could get this amount of detail. The booth was only half set up so, observers shouldn't be able to know Final Predictions Nintendo Spotlight For Nintendo's Spotlight, Nintendo seems like it is going to do something similar to the April Direct. This likely means games will only have trailers of 1-2 minutes. I think the Spotlight will include the following games *Super Mario Odyssey *Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle *Xenoblade Chronicles 2 *Splatoon 2 *Fire Emblem Warriors *Fire Emblem Switch *Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo Switch (Trailer features one new fighter, probably the Inkling) *Animal Crossing Switch *Retro Studios's new IP *Monster Hunter XX localization *A Western third party (Guessing Activision) *Another Japanese third party *A couple major indies Other Predictions During the Treehouse Live, they will probably have a Super Mario Odyssey segment each day. I also think the following games will get announced during the livestream *Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga DX *The other Kirby game *Mario & Sonic at the 2018 Winter Olympics *Mario Party 11 *ARMS's first DLC fighter on top of that, I think Nintendo is bringing these games to E3 during Treehouse Live *Ever Oasis *Hey! Pikmin *Miitopia *Kirby's Blowout Blast *Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon I think the Virtual Console will be revealed in a Summer Direct. So, do you agree with my predictions? Let me know your predictions as well. Category:Blog posts